The Masquerade Ball
by Fandimension
Summary: This is a fluff/lemon story of Ciel and Lizzie. And, of course, Sebastian. Rated M for a small fantasy scene. Ciel is so in love with Lizzie he's blind to it until faced with unexpected circumstances and Lizzie's dreams come true (quite literally). Sebastian is...well, Sebastian. Sexy as hell.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you almost ready Elizabeth? We can't be late, it'll make me look kept," Ciel Phantomhive calls through the door of his girlfriend's room. He is greeted by a wail, "But Ciel if we are going to announce our engagement tonight I simply must look my best. I can't find anything that would work! My green dress is too formal, my orange is too casual, my red is too long, and my yellow is too short!" she squeals. Ciel's jaw drops. "You mean to tell me you're not even dressed yet?!" He shoves the door open in a fit of anger to find a very distressed Elizabeth standing in front of her closet in her underclothes.

Ciel freezes as she turns around, a look of shock on her face. He can't restrain his eyes from traveling slowly down her face to her full lips, parted slightly in surprise, to her gracefully slender neck, and swallows as her bare shoulders give way to the swell of her breasts straining against the fabric of her light blue lace camisole. Ciel licks his suddenly dry lips as he sees Elizabeth's nipples harden and stick out against the fabric. He forces himself to keep going downward to the soft-looking skin of her perfectly smooth stomach. A dark blush spreads across his face. Unwillingly it seems, his eyes sink lower to where her hips sink into her matching light blue lace drawers. As she shifts her weight his gaze travels to her long, smooth legs and bare feet. She had painted her toenails light blue, coincidentally his favorite color.

As Elizabeth snaps out of her state of shock she burns bright red, but feels unable to move. She watches as Ciel swallows, turns his back, and says, "Wait here." He walks out the door, closing it behind him. She sinks to the floor at the click and groans in embarrassment. Now he's seen her biggest insecurity. She feels extremely self-conscious of her body, believing there's nothing good about it. She's too skinny, her hair is always a mess, her legs are hideous, her breasts are too small, her backside too big. Knowing he would be coming back any minute she grabs a robe to cover herself. Just as she gives the bow a final tightening tug she hears the door open. Ciel calls her name in a low voice that sends shivers down her spine and speeds up her breathing.

Seeing his great caution to not upset her, she gets a lump in her throat. His concern is almost palpable. Elizabeth's heart throbs with love for this man. "I bought you something Lizzie," he says in a curiously husky voice. Oh, how her heart momentarily stopped as his pet name for her rolled off his tongue. He closes the door behind her and she sees a box in his hands: a dress box.

"You bought me a dress?" Elizabeth asks in a hushed voice, touched beyond measure. Her hand goes to her heart, willing it to steady. As he hands her the box she feels him sink onto the edge of her bed a foot away. Shyly, she glances up at him and loves the way the blush spreads across his cheeks. Why does he have to be so unbelievably handsome? She is brought back to the present by the soft clearing of his throat. "I saw it in the store while searching for the perfect present for your birthday. As soon as I saw it I knew I must get it for you. And since it's not your birthday yet," he turns her head towards him with a gentle finger, "that just means I have an excuse to buy you something even better." At the love in his voice Elizabeth felt happy tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. He scooted closer until their legs were touching, leaning in to rest his forehead on hers, and placed a tender kiss on her full and waiting lips. "Lizzie," Ciel whispers, waiting for her eyes to open, "I love you."

Elizabeth wakes up with a small gasp. She sighs happily, eyes closing once again to preserve the final moments of the dream. Bounding out of bed, knowing the coming day will be a good one; she hums a happy song while dressing for breakfast with her boyfriend. A thought makes her momentarily pause. _Was my dream a sign? Is Ciel going to propose? He's been courting me for over a year now._ With hope that the answer to her questions is yes, she decides not to tell her darling boyfriend about her dream, just in case. Maybe she'll share with his butler though…Sebastian has a knack for knowing what to do…

Ciel awakens at the opening of his curtains. Morning sunlight streams in, hiding his beloved butler from view. "Sebastian," Ciel groans, rolling over. "Did you sleep any better last night, My Young Master?" Sebastian asks, his silhouette at the foot of the bed blocking the glare. "No," Ciel mumbles, "Sebastian I just…I just don't know what to do." Sebastian watches as his Master pulls his knees to his chest, taken aback at the vulnerability in his Master's voice. "Well, Young Master, I taught you all the steps, it's not my fault you have two left feet," he says, trying to cheer up his Master with a little teasing.

With demonic speed, Ciel whips the pillow across the bed with a death glare, only to be further annoyed with Sebastian's easy catch. "Does Lady Elizabeth know of this side of you? I'm sure she'd be quite intrigued," Sebastian throws over his shoulder as he heads to the closet. Ciel kicks off the covers with a flourish, getting head rush as he moves to stand up. With inhuman speed Sebastian catches Ciel mere seconds before his head hits the oak floor. "Now Master, is that really a good way to start your day? _This_ day in particular?"

Annoyed, Ciel pushes away his butler to pull on his clothing. Not even sparing a glance at his chuckling companion, he defiantly marches from his bedroom to his study. "My Young Master, would you really leave your guest to dine alone?" Ciel, face full of sleepy confusion, turns to Sebastian demanding, "What guest?" Chuckling at the half-awake 17 year old in front of him, the butler replies, "Why, your betrothed of course." Spitting out the words, Ciel replies, "Lizzie is not my fiancée."

Barely hiding an evil grin, Sebastian asks, "Then why did you offer her your-ahem, a bed? Why did she jump at the offer? Why didn't she simply go on vacation with her parents? Because you two are so smitten with each other you're blind to it. She's certainly not, but what does it matter that you break the poor girl's heart every day with your indifference?" Sebastian turns away but still sees his Master's distressed look. "I don't want to hurt her," Ciel whispers. Sebastian caves at those words, "Then come down to breakfast, Master, she's waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth breezes into the dining room moments after Ciel had sat down. Out of gentlemanliness he stands to pull out her chair before sitting again. Ciel reaches for the little silver bell to signal breakfast but stops as he hears Elizabeth's hesitant voice. "Um, Ciel I was wondering if...maybe I could ring the bell? I've never had a chance to before." At Ciel's odd look Elizabeth quickly shrinks back, feeling unusually meek. "Never mind Ciel, maybe some other time," the pretty blonde says, blushing furiously and looking down at the empty table in front of her.

"How is it possible that your childishness makes you even more beautiful?" Ciel asks in a hushed voice. His heart throbs as she looks up at him with awed confusion. Naturally she cannot believe him when he legitimately compliments her but whenever he's joking she takes it seriously. He shakes himself and pushes the bell towards her place to the right of him. Loving how her face lights up as she reaches for it, Ciel is amazed how happy a simple thing can make her. Watching, Elizabeth daintily grabs the bell between her thumb and finger with her pinky pointed up and gives it a quick shake.

Almost immediately Sebastian appears, noting Elizabeth's happy look and Ciel's fond one as he looks at her. Not bothering to hide his amused expression, Sebastian states the breakfast menu before disappearing into the kitchen to bring it out. After Ciel and Elizabeth start eating, Sebastian states the day's agenda. "Master, Lady Elizabeth, the day's schedule: 10:30 a brief meeting with an Irish representative of a company who wants to merge with us. 11:30 a lunch date with your acquaintance Lao. He will be leaving not-so-promptly at 1:00. At 1:30 we shall depart for London." Ciel almost chokes on his drink. "Sebastian, why are we going into London?" Ciel demands. Elizabeth giggled, drawing his attention to her. "At my request Ciel, we simply must go shopping for tonight! I haven't a thing to wear and we might even find a match set!"

As Elizabeth catches her breath and giggles some more, Ciel sighs, wishing he had some way to get out of shopping around London with his girlfriend. He would be the laughingstock of the whole city! Sebastian, seeing his Master about to object, swiftly speaks up. "Young Master surely you can tolerate a few mere hours of shopping for the sake of Lady Elizabeth, yes? Who knows, you might even enjoy it," he adds with a definite twinkle in his eye as Elizabeth claps her hand with delight and squeals with joy. There was no way his Master would deny her glowing face.

Ciel looked at his girlfriend and all objections died in his throat. _It's not fair! _He thinks. Why does she have to be so irresistible when she's like this?

Elizabeth can feel herself glowing with pure happiness. She looks at Ciel and thinks about how sweet it is that she's going around London with her man. Her eyes widen a bit and she looks down quickly as a raging blush takes over her cheeks. _Her man_. "Elizabeth?" Ciel asks softly. "Yes Ciel?" She replies with an embarrassing squeak in her voice. "Would you like me to come with you?" She gasps, touched that he's asking what she wants. "Oh, yes! It would mean so much to me, and I'm sure we'd have fun. Please?" Elizabeth asks, pulling out a dirty trick: her eyes.

_Damn_, Ciel thinks, _why does she have to do that? I've always been a sucker for her eyes. If she asked me to jump off a cliff with them I wouldn't be able to stop. She's just so beautiful, how can I say no?_ Sighing at how kept he is, he smiles as he says, "Okay Lizzie, I'll go with you."

Elizabeth's heart thunders in her ears as she gasps. Her face lights up. Noticing her shocked stare, Ciel asks, "What?" Elizabeth shakes her head a bit, with a small smile and a dark blush on her cheeks. "You smiled," she whispers tenderly, "I've missed that smile." She giggles at the blush on his cheeks as he quickly looks away. Finished with her delicious breakfast, Elizabeth stands and says, "I'm going to finish getting ready now and find a book to read while you go about your business. I'll have lunch brought to my room so as not to disturb you, and I'll be ready by 1:25, promise." As she walks by his chair to go to her room, she leans over to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "And thank you for joining me for breakfast," she adds.

Sebastian had been standing in the shadows, waiting for them to finish so as to clear the dishes. Upon hearing the last of their conversation and seeing Lady Elizabeth's kiss, an idea formed in his head. Noting that Ciel was finishing his piece of toast, Sebastian dashed to the phone to place a quick call to the shop they'd most likely be shopping at, if he knew Lady Elizabeth, for a special order. Hanging up, he sped back to clear the dishes.

After skipping to her room, Elizabeth happily flops on her bed only to get right back up again to go to her vanity. She lightly applies some color to her cheeks and lips and starts in on her hair. She decides to weave it in a complicated 5 strand braid with a ribbon going down the middle. Finishing that tiring task, Elizabeth goes to sit in her window seat. Looking outside with a silly smile on her face she allows a daydream. _I wonder if he'll kiss me tonight_. Blushing furiously, her thoughts continue. We'll be slow dancing, our arms wrapped around each other. "Oh I've just got to find the perfect dress!" She wails. Picking up the book she borrowed from Ciel's library, she curls up in the window seat, closing her eyes to soak in the warmth of the sun.

"Lizzie? Sebastian is bringing the carriage around," Ciel calls quietly through the door. Hearing no response, he calls her name as he opens the door to step inside. He gasps, immediately thinking something is wrong when he sees her limp form. He starts to rush over, intending to call her name again when he sees her chest moving rhythmically. Stepping closer he hears her deep, even breathing and sees the book collapsed in her lap. Tenderly smiling, he sits on the edge of the window seat beside his sleeping girlfriend.

Brushing a stray curl out of her eyes she stirs slightly. Not able to resist the pout forming on her full lips, he leans over to press them to his own in a gentle kiss. Her eyes open when his lips leave hers and a small gasp escapes. She looks at him with such love that Ciel's heart throbs with the need to kiss her again.

He carefully cups her cheek in his hand as he leans in to fulfill that need. Elizabeth responds so sweetly it makes him ache. Ciel deepens the kiss to show her a glimpse of his churning emotions. Feeling her arms wrap around the back of his neck and her fingers entwining themselves in his hair, Ciel pulls her body closer before lifting her onto his lap. Elizabeth breaks the kiss gasping for air, her forehead pressed to his.

Elizabeth watches Ciel open his eyes and loves his blush. Teasingly she tells him, "I guess I should fall asleep more often." Ciel chuckles, sliding his hands under her as he stands, cradling her in his arms as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She wraps her arms around his neck and gently kisses her love once more. He looks deep in her eyes and says, "Lizzie, I love you." She smiles at him with her heart in her eyes, ready to profess her love, when they hear a knock at the door, followed by Sebastian informing them that the carriage is ready.

Ciel sighs, curious as to what Lizzie was going to say, and carefully sets her on her feet. Just before he lets go entirely, Elizabeth grabs his hand in a manner that says 'I'm not letting go.' Grinning like a little boy with penny candy, Ciel opens the door and allows her to exit first. Elizabeth walks out the big front doors to the waiting carriage and climbs in with Sebastian's helping hand.

Ciel follows her out to the carriage and looks at Sebastian, wondering why his butler had an evil gleam in his eye. "Young Master did you have any trouble retrieving Lady Elizabeth from her room?" With that, everything snapped into place. Ciel glares daggers at Sebastian, who has the nerve to act innocent. Spitting the words out, Ciel asks, "You knew she was asleep didn't you?" Sebastian chuckled, "Why of course Master, when she didn't ring for lunch I went to ask her and found her sleeping. I simply neglected to tell you," he finished with a cheery grin.

If Sebastian could be killed by a glare he would've dropped dead on the spot. Lucky for him demons aren't so easily killed, Ciel thinks. He climbs onto the seat across from Elizabeth, noting the barely concealed mischief in her eyes. She waits for the door to close before quickly getting up and sitting on his lap again. Arms wrapped around his neck she leans in close to whisper, "I love you, too Ciel." Seeing the look on his face she meets his eager kiss with matching fervor. "It's a long way to London Town," she whispers mischievously against Ciel's soft lips. The only reply she received was, "Not long enough," before he claimed her lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel groans. They've been shopping for over three hours. Elizabeth had mercilessly dragged him from shop to shop, now finally, they were on their way to one of Elizabeth's favorite boutiques. The discouraged pout on her lips made him wish he could kiss it away. Unfortunately, that kind of thing was generally frowned upon by society. Not to mention the rumors. Ciel Phantomhive, a kept man? No way, thinks Ciel.

His mind wanders back to the carriage ride. He chuckles to himself as he remembers how long it took for Elizabeth to fix her hair so it didn't look as though his hands had run through it for a good hour. Her hair was just so soft, not to mention its length.

Frowning at his thoughts, Ciel wonders what has come over him. He's supposed to be the hardest man in Europe. The Queen's guard dog. Tough as nails, not falling in-... His eyes widen in shock. Was he falling in love with Elizabeth? He's told her once before but...that was more affection than anything else. Ciel can't move his limbs, can't take in air, and can't quiet the questions screaming in his brain. He feels himself grow dizzy, swaying slightly. He tries to inhale but cannot seem to control his lungs. The last thing he hears is Elizabeth screaming his name. The last thing he sees is Sebastian in the doorway. The last thing he thinks is, Could it be?

Elizabeth looks unseeingly out the carriage window, face pale with worry. It had been nearly two hours since Ciel had fainted in front of her at the boutique. She had screamed his name as she saw him crumple to the ground. Somehow Sebastian caught his head just in time. She had flung herself to the ground while Sebastian checked Ciel's vitals. Holding onto his hand for dear life, tears streaming down her face, she waited for Sebastian to say something. When he finally did, she cried tears of relief, as he declared nothing to be wrong, just in need of rest. All thoughts of the masquerade ball that night fled her mind. Ciel needed rest.

Sebastian gently lifted his Master's limp form into his arms and stood. "Lady Elizabeth I hate to ask this, but would you be so kind as to hold the door open?" Watching as she jumped to do this task, Sebastian noted the worry in her movements, making them quick and jerky. As she turned to him the naked fear in her eyes gave him pause. "Lady Elizabeth, perhaps on the ride home you could keep his head in your lap to minimize the jostling." She nodded swiftly while walking to open the carriage door, saying in a low voice, "Of course Sebastian, anything to make him comfortable."

Now here she was with this gorgeous young man lying with his head in her lap. Elizabeth gently brushes his hair off his closed eye, and wonders again at how handsome he is with an eye-patch. _Ciel can really pull it off_, she thinks. Feeling the carriage slow, she braces for a bump in the road. Sebastian was taking no chances, going extra slow so the usually hour and a half trip was turning out to be well over two hours.

Elizabeth's thoughts are interrupted when he stirs and slowly opens his eyes. She instantly becomes lost in those deep blue depths but drags herself back to reality with the memory of him fainting.

The first thing Ciel sees when he opens his eyes is Elizabeth's beautiful face. Her brow creases with worry and she softly asks him how he feels. "I'm really tired and...confused. What happened?" He answers. "We were in the boutique and next thing I know you're passed out on the ground with Sebastian kneeling over you. I don't know what happened really but I'm glad you feel better." Ciel is touched by the sincere concern in her voice and immediately remembers why he fainted. He loves her.

Elizabeth lightly strokes his hair and says, "Sleep now my Ciel, we've still got a while left on the road." He feels an odd sensation when she says 'my Ciel'. Deciding to ignore it for now, Ciel merely closes his eyes and falls into a fitful sleep. In his dreams he sees an angel with long blonde hair and caring eyes holding him, rocking him like a babe. He shudders through fits, trying desperately to grab sleep, when he feels a hand lightly stroking his hair. Soon he hears the angel singing to him, wishing him a healing sleep and pleasant dreams in the comforting tune of a lullaby his mother often sang to him. Finally, sleep finds him, and he sinks into its warm and welcoming embrace.

As darkness settles over the Phantomhive Estate, the carriage pulls in to the drive and is met by three anxious servants. After shushing them all with the promise of an explanation, Sebastian hurries to the door to retrieve his Master's still-limp form. "He sleeps now," Elizabeth informs him as Ciel is lifted from her lap. Gasps are heard from behind Sebastian as Ciel is made visible. "He looks so vulnerable!" Exclaims Finny. Mey-Rin spins away screaming with a handkerchief to her bloody nose. Baldroy scratches his head and around his ever-present cigarette says, "What happened to him?"

Elizabeth steps down from the carriage and gently says, "He collapsed in one of the stores, he woke briefly in the carriage but now he's sleeping." Sebastian came back outside from laying Ciel down in his room and states, "I believe the Young Master had a nervous breakdown coupled with sleep deprivation. However," he pauses at their gasp, "I believe he will recover with some uninterrupted rest." At their relieved expressions Elizabeth smiled, knowing how faithfully they served their Master. She laid her hand on Finny's shoulder as she passed, giving him a reassuring smile. The tension left his shoulders as he bowed slightly and said, "Lady Elizabeth I am grateful that you are here to help the Master. He has changed so much since you moved in. It's unbelievable!" Elizabeth blushed deeply and a pleased smile spread across her face. "Thank you Finny, it is my pleasure to be here."

Turning, she walks to her room and sinks onto her bed with a sigh. Sleep tugged at her and she curled up in a ball on top of her covers. Sighing in exasperation as her stomach gave a loud rumble, Elizabeth dragged herself up at the reminder of her last meal: breakfast. Reaching for the pull cord, she rang the bell for Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian put the teapot and sugar on the tray along with a cup and a creamer for the milk and glanced up as he heard a bell ring. Seeing it was Lady Elizabeth he smiled to himself and picked up the tray to take to her chambers. As he rounds a corner he collides with Mey-Rin who, as usual, is running down the hall with a stack of plates in her arms. Neatly catching each dish and the tea set, Sebastian rights himself and the disheveled maid in front of him with an exasperated sigh. "Oh Sebastian I'm so sorry! I know I'm not supposed to be running but I thought I'd try to get ahead of schedule for once."

"As thoughtful as that is of you Mey-Rin, it's not proper for a lady to be running in the first place, much less one of your station. Now if you'll please excuse me I must get this tea to Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian turns to leave as more apologies spill from the maid's lips. Waving them away with a flick of his hand, he glances back as he reaches Lady Elizabeth's door. Knocking before entering, as is proper, he finds her sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Her head was cradled in the nook of her elbow and looked up as Sebastian walked in. "Lady Elizabeth I have brought refreshments. Would you like me to bring you some food as well? You must be hungry after missing lunch."

Seeing the pale smile on Elizabeth's normally bright and cheery face, Sebastian gently says, "Might I suggest you go look in on my Master? I'm sure he would appreciate the company, awake or asleep. Shall I take the tray to his room for you? And your supper as well?" At Elizabeth's nod, Sebastian backs out of the room with a slight bow to his new destination.

Hearing the door click Elizabeth gets up with a sigh to change into a white nightgown before sitting at her vanity and piling her hair on top of her head in a temporary messy up-do. Eyeing her pale reflection, she opens a drawer and pulls out a fountain pen and a pad of parchment. Beginning a letter to her mother, Elizabeth tells her of the recent turn of events in the Phantomhive household.

Sebastian enters his Master's room and sets the tea tray on the bedside table. Ciel is sitting up in his bed, staring out the window. He strains to hear his Master's low voice as he asks, "Sebastian, what do you do when you realize you're in love?"

His eyes round and his mouth drops in shock. "Master? Did I hear you correctly?" Sebastian asks, not believing his ears. Ciel turns away but Sebastian catches a glimpse of his face reddening. "Curious thing isn't it? The head of the Phantomhive Estate, the Queen's guard dog, falling in love with a bouncing blonde beauty. I don't understand how it could've happened. I have simply decided to accept it. The only thing is: what do I do now?" At the last question he turns to Sebastian with eyes so vulnerable he was completely taken aback. Sebastian searches for the right words as he says, "You could start by telling her how you feel, Master. Or do something that lets her know you think she's special. Like perhaps throwing a masquerade ball similar to the one that would have taken place tonight. Or buy her -," pausing at the thoughtful look on his Master's face, Sebastian simply asks, "Master?"

Ciel makes a snap decision to pursue the idea Sebastian fleetingly mentioned, knowing how sad Elizabeth will be when she realizes they missed it. "I want to throw a masquerade ball and it will be the grandest of all to live up to the Phantomhive name. I want it to be perfect. I order you - no, I challenge you! Sebastian Michaelis, impress me!" At the curve of a half smile appearing on his butler's face, Ciel knew he had chosen his words well. _Sebastian will relish this_, he thinks.

Sebastian bows and simply states, "I will not fail you, Master. Lady Elizabeth will be joining you shortly and I will have a late dinner brought to your room." Turning, he exits the room and goes down to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Elizabeth sighs as she seals the letter in an envelope bearing the Phantomhive seal. Giving her reflection a final look in the mirror, Elizabeth grabs her brush and her letter before standing to leave the room. Wearing her white nightgown, a symbol of her virginity, and her soft purple bedroom slippers she closes her door behind her, nearly running into Sebastian. "Pardon me, Lady Elizabeth. Is there something I can do for you?" He asks with a bow. She hands him her letter and asks him to send it for her. "I was just on my way to check on Ciel." Sebastian nods, eyeing her nightgown, and steps aside to let her pass.

Blushing furiously, she hurries to Ciel's room, hiding her hairbrush in the fold of her skirt. Knocking, Elizabeth slips in with a soft call of his name. Inside, she looks up and gasps, quickly averting her eyes and blushing deep red to the roots of her hair. Ciel stands there with a surprised look on his face wearing only a pair of silk pants. His bare chest is muscular and Elizabeth counts a six-pack. Her eyes follow the V of his hips into his pants then raises her eyes to his muscled arms and finally, the sparkling sapphire blue eyes that haunt her dreams. "Lizzie?" He whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth squeaks in embarrassment and turns her back. "I'm sorry Ciel, I-I-I didn't know you were awake." She clutches the hairbrush to her chest as she tries to slow her pounding heart. Groaning inwardly, Elizabeth is well aware that the image of Ciel's muscular physique will haunt her dreams. She hears the whisper of silk sliding against skin and goose bumps raise the hair on her arms, sending a chill through her body.

Ciel grins at Lizzie's back as he pulls on his silk night shirt. _Talk about perfect timing, _he thinks, grinning broadly. Silently crossing the room, he gently rests his hands on her upper arms before sliding them down to grab hers.

"It makes me happy that you came to visit me Lizzie," he whispers against her ear. She releases a shaky breath and a slight tremble runs through her body. Still holding her hands, he folds their arms across her flat stomach and pulls her closer to him, driven by the newfound knowledge of his love for her. Ciel senses Elizabeth's inner turmoil and tries to comfort her. "Lizzie, I want to tell you something," he says between planting kisses on the sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder. Her shivers and the way she slumped against him gave Ciel hope. He gently pressed her to him before turning her so as to look directly in her eyes that smoldered like molten jade.

Elizabeth tries to calm her racing heart but with no success. _His eyes,_ she thinks, _are like deep blue pools at the bottom of a waterfall. _She quietly waits while curiosity burns her mind. As Ciel draws a deep breath her heart begins to pound. "I love you, Lizzie. It took me many years to realize it, but now that I know my whole world has changed. It used to revolve around my duties but now…there's only you. You consume my every waking thought and all my dreams. If I lost you…" Elizabeth gasps, all her dreams coming true. She almost couldn't believe her ears; she's been waiting so long to hear him confess his love.

"Say it again," she whispers out of pure need, her heart shining in her eyes. Ciel lifts up her chin with his finger and rests his forehead on hers. Their lips were so close yet he knew she needed to hear it. "I love you Lizzie. Please say you love me, too." Her only answer was to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him with all the love she possessed for him.

Both of them fought for breath when they broke the kiss. Elizabeth gave an airy giggle and, batting her eyelashes she coyly asked, "Does that answer your question, love?" Ciel merely shook his head in amazement and asked, "How did I get lucky enough to fall in love with someone as beautiful as you?"

Elizabeth could feel herself glowing with happiness. All of her insecurities fell away, and she truly opened herself up to him. As Ciel wrapped his arms around her she sighed in complete contentment. "I hope nothing ever takes you from me," she shyly ventured to say. Feeling Ciel's body tense slightly she feared she had gone too far and buried her head in his shoulder.

Ciel suddenly went rigid and the air around him radiated hatred. Elizabeth felt the tears slipping down her face and once more drew herself into her protective shell. _I've blown it now,_ she thought. Just as she tried to pull away from his arms they tightened around her and shifted her away from the window. Elizabeth looked up at his face in confusion and gasped at the look of determination she saw there. Not sparing a glance at her he circled one arm around her waist and the other cupped the back of her head and gently pressed it back into his shoulder.

"My, it looks like you've found yourself a girl. Wait, isn't she the one that was turned into a doll? Oh now she was a cutie!" Elizabeth's heart stopped at the sadistic voice behind her. She trembled at the reminder of her near-death experience. She felt the tears slipping down her face as the haunting melody once more filled her head. Her hands balled into fists around Ciel's shirt as the shaking worsened and a sob escaped.

Ciel hated himself for how scared Lizzie was right then. He held her tighter, suddenly feeling extremely protective. "What do you want?" Ciel bit out between clenched teeth. "You have no business being here, now leave before –,"

"Before what? You call on old Bassie? Actually that's almost what I want. You see, I've been thinking about that delicious hunk of butler you have quite often lately. What I wouldn't give for a kiss!" Grell flipped his red hair and heaved a dramatic sigh. "Unfortunately I have a game to play. Dearest Ciel, if you were wise you would follow me without a word to Bassie," Grell chuckled maliciously, "Your doll here would look lovely in red."

Ciel paled as he heard Elizabeth cry out in fright. Her hands clenched his shirt so tight her knuckles were almost translucent. Then suddenly she stilled, drawing in a deep breath. _Oh no, _Ciel thought, _this is going to get ugly. _

Elizabeth pulled herself together. She knew Sebastian had to be coming soon with their supper. She could feel Ciel's eyes drilling into her but she refused to look up so as not to give away her plan. She drew another breath to steady her then pulled away from him and faced this Grell. She barely managed to hide a shudder at his blood-red hair and razor sharp teeth. Elizabeth took another couple steps away from the safety of Ciel's arms and, with steel in her eyes, said, "If I guess your 'game' right, you want to take Ciel to draw out Sebastian. That would be utterly stupid. Sebastian would kill you so fast if you took Ciel," throwing back her shoulders and lifting her chin to stare Grell in the eye she continued, "but if you take me, it's a whole different matter. Not to mention that much more fun for you."

Grell gaped at the doll in front of him. He glanced back at Ciel's white face and said with an evil smile, "I'd say hold onto this one Ciel darling, but good luck getting to her first!" Diving from the window he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him. Ciel growled and Grell knew he was about to summon Sebastian. He quickly dashed to the window, calling as he jumped out, "Give Bassie my love!"

Ciel lost what little color he still had in his face as he ran to the window. Elizabeth screamed and he called after them in desperation. The image of her resting against Grell's body, face as pale as snow, hands outstretched towards him, would haunt his dreams for as long as he lived. She whispered his name and Ciel thought he could feel his heart breaking as she slipped through his fingers and into the darkness. He smashed a fist into the window frame, splitting the skin on his knuckles. His tears mingled with his blood as he yelled, "SEBASTIAN!" Then the strength left his legs and Ciel Phantomhive crumpled to the floor under the window.

Sebastian heard his Master's summons from the kitchen and it boiled through his veins with its urgency and desperation. Seconds later he was gathering his Master into his arms for the second time that day. "Master what's wrong?" Sebastian asked. In a low voice Ciel recounted what had happened with Grell. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he thought to himself, _Now THAT Reaper, is taking things too far. _Aloud he asked, "Master what would you have me do? Just say the words."

Suddenly, all of Ciel's weakness sharpened into determination as hard as diamonds. "Sebastian, this is an order. Bring Elizabeth home to me. She is to be alive and unharmed. If that Reaper hurts her, hurt him tenfold. Go now!" Sebastian's lips curled into an evil smile that told Ciel he would greatly enjoy this task. "As you wish Master," he replied before jumping with deadly grace out the window. Sebastian is a predator, Ciel thinks, and now he is hunting his prey.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth squealed in terror as Grell ran through the trees surrounding the Phantomhive Estate. _What have I gotten myself into, _she thinks, _this man is not human; at least, I think it's a man… _Elizabeth decides to ask this person questions. Starting with the simplest she asks, "What is your name?"

Grell laughs in the joy of the game he controls and says, "My name is Grell. I'm a Grim Reaper and I just _love _the color red. And since you'll most likely ask me this, I have the body of a man but the soul of a woman on the prowl for juicy men!" Licking his lips Grell ends his little speech without once sounding out of breath and glances at the doll under his arm. "Your turn doll, tell me about you. Why did you volunteer to take dearest Ciel's place?"

_This might not be so bad, _Elizabeth thinks. "My name is Lady Elizabeth Midford; I have been betrothed to Ciel since we were 12 years old. He started courting me a little over a year ago and now I'm just…waiting," she trails off with a sad sigh. "My favorite color is the blue of Ciel's eyes. I volunteered to stay behind when my family left for our vacation home and am now living in the Phantomhive Estate." Elizabeth hesitates before shyly asking, "Can I tell you something?"

Grell cannot believe his luck. Little Ciel will be tearing out his hair trying to get this doll back, he thinks. "You can tell me anything, doll." He hears her take a deep breath before saying wistfully, "I have loved Ciel ever since I knew what love was. I waited for years for some tiny sign of his affection but I didn't really get one until…the doll incident. That kept me going for awhile. Just as I had started to lose hope though, he asked permission to court me."

Pausing, she finishes with, "I was never happier. And now I have been his for over a year and he still hasn't asked for my hand," she trailed off as tears started slipping down her face and angrily scrubbed them away. _You're 17 years old Elizabeth! A grown Lady! Pull yourself together or disgrace yourself with your actions. _

Stopping at the edge of a clearing in the woods, Grell lets the tears fall and he sets the doll down with a sob; hearing her ask if he was alright only made him feel guiltier. "Such devotion! You've never given up on that man and he hasn't done anything for you! So selfless! And I took you away from your love! I'm such a terrible creature! Please forgive me doll, I heard him confess his love to you and after hearing your story you so deserve to be with him! So I'll make you a deal," he finishes as the last of his tears dry up. "I'll call for Bassie and wait here until he comes for you. I'll find some other way to enjoy that delicious butler!" Feeling much better, Grell screams in the doll's voice to summon Sebastian.

Sebastian hears Lady Elizabeth screaming and runs faster, changing his course only slightly. _There's something off about her voice, _he ponders, _Grell must be impersonating it. _Stopping about ten feet from the clearing, Sebastian's eyes glow with demonic power as he silently summons Pluto. Seconds later his howl slices through the air and comes crashing through the trees. Pluto slams into the clearing and Grell screams before crying, "A demon hound!"

"Pluto?" Elizabeth asks in bewilderment. Hearing her voice, the enormous white dog inserted himself between her and Grell. Fiercely growling, Pluto slowly advanced on the Red Reaper. Flicking his ear back was the only sign given of his silent commander. Grell calls out in a distressed voice, "Bassie! Come save a damsel in distress! This awful demon hound is going to eat me!" Sebastian walks into the clearing without a spot on his tailcoat or a hair out of place. "I am here to retrieve Lady Elizabeth for my Master," the butler states with authority lacing his tone.

Elizabeth sighed with relief the moment she saw Sebastian. Then she heard her captor's scream right before the wind was knocked from her lungs. She felt dizzy and had the sensation that she was flying. Elizabeth soon realized that she was once again being carried by Grell but this time they were traveling even faster than before. Hearing the howl behind them, she saw Pluto running after them with an eerie glow in his eyes. Nausea suddenly welled up within her and it took all of her willpower not to vomit.

_This would have been so easy if that lunatic hadn't taken her with him, _Sebastian thinks as he resigns himself to running all night to catch Pluto and therefore Lady Elizabeth. _I hope my Master doesn't stay up to wait for us but I have a feeling he will. _Sighing, Sebastian takes off as another howl splits the air.

Ciel paces the length of his room in utter frustration. As the hours creep by, the dark circles under his eyes deepen and darken. Another hour goes by and Ciel is so tired from all of the day's ordeals that his legs shake with the effort it takes to hold him up. Only one thing keeps him awake: the need to see Lizzie's face. His legs collapse from underneath him. It's 3:30 in the morning. "Sebastian," he cries in a barely audible whisper.

The tears stream down his face as every single thing that had happened that day hit him like the Queen's castle had fallen on top of him. _I might never see Lizzie again, _he thinks broken heartedly, _that sadistic Reaper could do anything to her. _

As Sebastian carries her through the front door, Elizabeth is trembling in emotional exhaustion. She quietly asks him to take her straight to Ciel's room and curls against his chest.

Sebastian knows the instant Lady Elizabeth fell asleep because her trembling stopped and her shallow breathing evened out. He starts in surprise as he feels a foreign emotion touch his being. All of his demonic nature shied away from it but his curiosity ached to investigate. _My orders are to bring Lady Elizabeth home to my Master, _he thinks. Reaching his Master's suite, Sebastian effortlessly shifts the sleeping Lady to one arm and silently opens the door. His Master was kneeling by the window in a position that suggested he collapsed. Gently depositing Lady Elizabeth on the huge bed, he quietly walked over to his Master and touched him on the shoulder.

Ciel's head snaps up at the touch on his shoulder. The late hour made him vulnerable to his raw emotions and he simply asked with his eyes. "She fell asleep after I carried her through the door and I laid her on your bed Master. Grell did not harm her and I believe the two of you should be together tonight," Sebastian whispered. Holding out his hand, Ciel allowed his butler to help him stand and walk over to the bed. Gently sitting down so as not to disturb Lizzie, he looks at her sleeping form and wonders at her innocence; leaning over, he plants a light kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Sleep well my love, I will not let anything take you from me again for I cannot bear it. I love you so much and I hope to soon make you mine…forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Thanks to all who have favorited my story and special thanks to all who have followed it! I want to set all your minds at ease right now: THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL STORY! I will soon be posting the first chapter so look for [pause for dramatic effect] THE MASQUERADE BALL, PART TWO! I am honestly attempting to find a better name but for now it is what it is. LOVE LOVE LOVE TO THE FANGIRLS/GUYS OUT THERE!

Yours Truly,

Fandimension

September 5, 2014


End file.
